fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Union♡Heart Precure
Union♡Heart Precure is a japanese magical girl animation series created by Zaqueu Oliveira. It is inspired by the Izumi Todo Pretty Cure franchise. Synopsis Niagara has always wanted to study french since she was a child. She wants to have this opportunity by studying every day. While she is studying, an evil organization arises and aims to destroy the dreams of children and teens. When Niagara received the news that she was going to study exchange in France, she was very excited. Then on the way home, Niagara meets Lyon, a little lion who is actually a fairy who will gave the powers of Pretty Cure for Niagara. Niagara then becomes Cure France, a legendary warrior wearing the colors of the french nation who will fight off enemies who wish to end children's dreams. Characters Pretty Cures * Niagara Nakamura Niagara is a smart and slightly nervous girl who dreams of doing an exchange in France. She likes candies and plays tennis in her free time. At school, his favorite subjects are geography and history. Niagara hates to sing, because she knows she'll be out of tune on the first note. Her alter ego is Cure France. Cure France is not pink like the other Lead Cures. She wears the colors white, blue and red, which are present on the flag of France. * Lorenne Imai Lorenne is a shy girl, but is very dedicated to doing school tasks. She studies English, but has no interest in exchanging in England. Your favorite subject in school is arts. Lorenne still sleeps with her teddy bear, but she doesn't tell anyone about it. Her alter ego is Cure England. Its colors are red, white and pink. * Martha Hasegawa Martha is a girl very interested in Spanish culture. She loves to watch bullfights, and wish to learning Spanish and being a bullfighter in Spain. Your favorite school subject is math. Martha also likes to play the guitar. She often calls her guitar of The Guitarra. Her alter ego is Cure Spain, and his colors are yellow and red. * Otohime Shimizu Otohime is a nice and brave girl. She likes classical music and tours. Her favorite place in the city is the Fantastic Park, where she likes to gather friends to talk and play. Otohime knows a few words in german, but has no interest in knowing Germany yet. Her alter ego is Cure Germany, and his colors are red, yellow and black. * Miho Ishikawa Miho is a serious and jealous girl. She doesn't like to go to parties because she thinks they are very annoying. She hates to lose in any kind of game. At school, she is the smartest in higher education. Miho thinks the boys are disgusting, but she's been in love with some, but she doesn't like anyone talking about it. Her alter ego is Cure Italy and his colors are green, red and white. * Hidemi Egashira Hidemi is a very famous gymnast in Japan and Russia. Her best friend is Otohime, but she also tries to make friends with Miho, but she thinks Hidemi is very nervous. Hidemi likes to study science, but she likes biology more. Her alter ego is Cure Russia and her colors are blue, white and pink. Mascots * Lyon Lyon is the fairy who gave the powers of Pretty Cure on Niagara and her friends. He's a little annoyed and doesn't like being touched in his mane. In his human form, Lyon is a very handsome boy, and all the girls around him fall in love with him. Enemies * Incubo Incubo was the first villain to appear in the series. He was ordered by the DreamDestroyer organization to destroy the dreams of children and teenagers in Rengo City. In the final episodes, Incubo becomes a Pretty Cure ally, repenting all his sins. * Waruiyume Waruiyume arises after Incubo. She was convened by the DreamDestroyer organization to help Incubo capture the dreams of children. She disappeared in the final episodes for fear of being defeated by Incubo and Pretty Cure. * Black Rêve Black Rêve is the main and biggest enemy to be faced in Union♡Heart Precure. Due to the shadows that plagued her during her childhood, she eventually became Black Rêve, the Black Dream. In the last episode, the shadows turn to light and she is released, becoming Cure Japan. * Akumu Akumus are the monsters created by Incubo and Desunità. They transform any object or human being into Akumus. Attacks Cures Attacks Cure France * Precure France Wind! * Precure White Force! Cure England * Precure England Rose! * Precure Red Emerald! Cure Spain * Precure Spain Sword! * Precure Bullfight Attack! Cure Germany * Precure Germany Opera! * Precure Love Abenteuer! Cure Italy * Precure Italy Balance! * Precure Equilibrium di Speranza! Cure Russia * Precure Russia Palace! * Precure Blue Avalanche! Group attack * Precure Country Shoot! First group attack in Union♡Heart Precure, used by Cure France, Cure England and Cure Spain. * Precure Unione Fantastica! Second group attack, used by all Cures, with the union of all the Fantastic Union Keys. Items * UniSmartCure It is a kind of Smartphone, but it is well decorated and has different colors for each user. It is used to transform the user into a Pretty Cure. Just say the phrase: Precure! Fantastic Union Change! * Fantastic Union Key These are magic keys that activate one of the main attacks used by Pretty Cures to recover the lost dreams of the children. Locations * Rengo City (Union City) * Scuola Dei Sogni (Dream School) * Mondo Sotterraneo di Cristallo Nero (Black Crystal Underworld) * Fantastic Park Trivia * Union♡Heart Precure was the first Precure season made by Zaqueu Oliveira. * Niagara's birthday is the same as that of season creator, Zaqueu. (August 15th) * In addition to japanese, other languages spoken by the characters in the season are english, french and italian.